Whatever It Takes
by ninja.space.m00se
Summary: Oneshot songfic to Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse. Harry and Ginny share a sweet moment at Bill and Fleur's wedding. HarryXGinny all the way! Post HBP. My first fanfic so be nice please! OVER 130 HITS AND NO REVIEWS!BE THE FIRST!


"Whatever It Takes"

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

Harry leaned against the tall tree outside the burrow and closed his eyes, sighing. It was so hard being this close to Ginny and keeping his feelings locked away from her. He knew that she knew he still liked her, loved her even, but he had to convince her it wasn't true. That was the only way she'd be safe. He remembered how she'd come down stairs earlier that day. She had just gotten her bridesmaid dress on and Hermione had followed after she had gotten her look completed. Sitting at the table at the time, Harry had made the mistake of turning to look where Mrs. Weasley had just gasped. There, walking gracefully down the stairs was his Ginny. She looked beyond beautiful, her soft orange hair pulled up into a graceful bun on the top of her head, just enough small pieces falling out of it to make it look absolutely perfect and frame her pale face, sprinkled with freckles. Her large brown eyes looked even more alluring than usual, if possible and were framed by her gorgeous lashes. But the most beautiful was her dress, lightest of pink that hugged her tiny waist and drifted gently down from there to about knee length where her long, pale legs reached down to her small, dainty feet. Harry couldn't help but choke a bit on the orange juice he currently had in his mouth. What really struck Harry though was her face. She wasn't smiling, like her mother and Hermione close behind but there was this far away sadness in her eyes that broke Harry's heart because he knew it was him who had put it there. As she swept past him on her way out she threw him a sideways glance and for a moment he had thought she was going to say something to him but she just turned away again and strode quietly out the door onto the lawn where the wedding was being held. Harry sighed again against the tree at the memory. He wanted nothing more than to hold Ginny now, say he was taking what he'd said back, and tell her what he had been dying to forever.

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

After a moment of silent thinking, Harry felt a small tap on his shoulder. Expecting to see Ron or Hermione telling him the dancing was starting soon, he was surprised to see Ginny standing there. _Ginny. _His mind whispered.

Hey.

She said. The first thing she had said to him since that day at the funeral.

Hey.

He said back, meeting her gaze reluctantly. The same distant sadness played across her eyes. He knew what she wanted him to say.

Gin look-

He began, turning straight towards her.

Harry.

She cut him off,

Don't say anything please. I need to get this off my chest. No interrupting. Just listen.

Harry thought of objecting but he didn't and stayed quiet as she began.

I know- I know that you think we can't be together...

Harry resisted saying something to that comment and just let her continue. She looked down nervously at her bare feet, the contrast shocking between them and the dusk tipped grass. Her silky hair reflected the sunset behind them and despite the fact that the reception going on behind her was far from quiet he only heard her.

-but,

She continued after awhile.

I can't let you do that.

She finished and looked up at him, that hard, blazing look in her eyes now.

Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out.

I can't let us end what we had just because you think I can get hurt. But I'll get hurt anyways Harry, like it or not. There's nothing either of us can do. I'm already too deep into this. My parents are members of the order, my brother is following you on you search for Voldemort, whether you like it or not, we're all in danger. Us being together won't change that.

When she finished she looked back down again and unexpectedly took his hand into hers. He flinched involuntarily but then succumbed to the happiness her warm, soft fingers in his caused him and held on tighter.

I know you think this will end badly Harry.

She said and he immediately sighed at the sound of her saying his name.

But wont it anyways?

Harry didn't say anything at first, just looked at her quietly, he had barely said a word yet.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

Slowly though, he leaned in to press his lips to hers and she responded immediately, pressing him gently back against the tree and reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and just let her kiss him.

_She said "If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

Soon she pulled away from him. Harry sighed; he didn't want to let her go yet.

Harry.

She sighed and leaned her head on his chest. He pulled her closer without thinking.

You know what this means.

Harry looked down at her. He knew several things that this meant. It meant that they were both in even more danger than before. It meant that they now were connected to each other, and it was a big risk. It meant also though, that they loved each other, even if it wasn't in words, and as far as he was concerned, there was no turning back, he would never let her go. But he wasn't sure which one she meant.

Yes...

He whispered.

No...what does it mean Ginny.

It means I'm coming with you.

She said simply. Harry let out small gasp.

What?

I'm coming with you, Harry. I'm coming with you, Hermione, and Ron. To defeat Voldemort. You can't keep me away.

Ginny you cant.

Harry said, still shocked, looking deeply into her determined eyes.

Yes I can.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

She kissed him quickly.

You need me more now. This is what Voldemort doesn't have Harry. True love. That's what we need to wear him down.

Harry looked at her, even more shocked that before. _Did she just say what I think she did? _

And yes Harry, I love you. More than anyone else.

Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. All of the sudden it felt right. All of it. He knew Ginny was coming with him. There was no question. After this, he would never let her go.

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over_

Oh Ginny.

He sighed and pulled her into the most passionate kiss he could muster. Between breathes of air he murmured her name.

Gin.

He finally said, more clearly,

I love you too.

Her face broke into a wide grin as she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and snogging him senseless. She had been waiting to hear those words since she was eleven. And here they were, plain as day, right in front of her. He loved her. Truly did. And they would fight together till the end. No mater what.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_


End file.
